xX Alice Is Dead Xx
by skulledRenaissance
Summary: Rated T For lots of Language, and blood. Wonderland, the place from the hole? Ha! As if. Wonderland isn't some magical place... Well, it is, but it's not what it's cracked up to be. It's also the name for a Assassinating gang, organized by the Hatter Herself. But when The Rabbit (Majesty) Finds himself killing his best friend, Alice... (Yuzuki) He's not sure if he can cope.


**Swift: Hey-oh! And Welcome to this story you stumbled upon! Are you ready for the Tragedy that is Majesty's tale? Of course you are! Before I start, Here's a list of Code names, and the real names of the characters.**

Swift- Hatter / Hats  
Majesty- Rabbit  
Yuzuki- Alice  
Naomi- Cheshire  
Hammie- JabberWocky  
Ash- Diamonds  
Red queen- ?  
Black Queen- ?

**I do not own Alice in wonderland, or the game 'Alice is dead.  
I Only own the Characters, and the written storyline.**

* * *

~ Rabbit POV~

I've gotten used to the silence over the years.  
But, it cannot compare to Jail, of course.  
None of us expected to be caught. Caught by our own fucking target, no less!  
Before you get all confused, let me explain. You see, me and my friends...if you can call them that, are assassins.  
No, this isn't your typical 'falling down a god damned hole' story.  
We're trained killers. The red queen? Our target. We are considered the best of the best, only hired by the most ruthless of men. In this case... it was a Woman. The Black queen, to be exact. We take down everyone in our way. Family or not, no matter of age, people are told that their enemy will hit the god-damned pavement after we're through with them.  
Because that's what we do, right?

Apparently, we were wrong.  
Maybe it was because we weren't careful enough...?  
But I can tell you a bit about the team, what they look like and why the odds were in our favor. Even if 5 of our group are girls, we work pretty good.

First, we have Cheshire. Aged 18. She has the usual look- Jet black hair, eyes the color of grass, and a few...stitches over her body, from a bit of trouble with a knife. (She's fine now.) She isn't the shiniest tool in the shed, so to speak, but she knows how to sneak around, play her cards right without being caught. It's what she does, there one minute, out the next.

Jabberwocky is a bit of a quiet case, Aged 19 with hazelnut hair and jade colored eyes. The girl loves explosives, I tell you. Even made a bit of a tune to go with it, to tell that she was setting a bomb off. She's lovable enough, I suppose.

Diamonds prefers straight out close combat. But she makes it work. Gray-ish hair and muted gray eyes. The youngest of our group, only one month behind Alice at age 15. How she got into the business, I don't know. But I'm not Complaining.

Alice is obviously the brains of the group, even a bit young at 16. And a bit of a looker, Dyed purple hair with a few blue streaks thrown in for show, Hazel eyes. She could plan a organized assault in a few minutes, and she's probably the girl that got us this far. It's why we were such great friends.

And Hatter? Don't even ask about her. With that card stuck in her head, and all her... issues... she hasn't been right in her mind for over a year. But, that makes the perfect, ruthless assassin, right? At 18, She has a bit of Albinism in her, White hair with dark black tips, and red eyes. Never got outside much, you know?

Me? Well . . . I'm kinda normal.  
People tell me I have the weirdest hair, going from Light brown, to black at the bangs. I have normal blue eyes for a guy, and at age 20, I think I got it pretty good. They use me mostly for the Gun work. Intimidation and all that.

And yet, despite all the weapons at our disposal, despite EVERYTHING we've been taught, we were captured. Apparently, the Queen- Who is actually a DUDE...- Had a few tricks up his sleeve.  
The four of us- Me, Cheshire, Hats, and of course, Alice, were taken away, to be locked up. No idea what happened to Jabber and Ash, though...  
I told them that this was bad, that we were going to get our asses handed to us, and of course, lose, but did they listen? No! They thought I was being paranoid.  
Well, look who was wrong this time.  
As much as I would of loved to bask in that rather pointless victory, I was too preoccupied with trying to stay calm. You should know the basic procedure of this- They'll try to get us to talk, and hopefully, we'll keep our damned mouths shut. Then, they'll lock us away for a good while. Who knows, maybe it will be peaceful for once. (I cannot take ANYMORE of Jabberwocky's chatter.)  
At least. That's what I predict.  
But what do I know?

~ 3rd person POV ~

The air was really cold in this hell hole of a jail.  
Led through countless corridors of shrieking prisoners, Majesty decided to note that, after being crudely shoved into his destinate cell by one of the guards.  
As you can imagine, the guard was a huge meat-truck compared to Rabbit, Dressed in a tacky red outfit and simply REEKING Of Cigar smoke.  
No words were passed between prisoner and captor.  
The hunk of human gave a crude lipped smile to The Rabbit , and then seeming the wall, to which he tracked to his cell-mate, before closing the door.

Following the gaze, The rabbit blinked, almost startled to see his teammate there. There was no form of comfort found at finding the familiar figure, it was almost starting to find Hatter resting on the cot, arms lazily draped over the side of the platform. Having that usual lazy smile on her face. She made the cell look like home from where he stood.

. . . A Home from Hell.

A slight turn of her head was given.

". . Well, I'll be. If it isn't The Rabbit. Coming to pay a visit, Old pal?"


End file.
